


Colorblind

by Ketakoshka



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Demon Rin, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that nothing matters when you lose the one you love... but what about colors? Rin, who was taken by Kagome to the human world after the fall of Naraku, knows that this is true. She misses Sesshomaru... and one way or another she's determined to get back and fix her colorblind eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grey

Chapter 1: Grey

_**Swimming alone in a dark sea** _

_**Running alone through a dark sky** _

_**If only to meet you...** _

_**Swimming alone in the deep darkness** _

_**Until I meet you...** _

_**-Gessekai (Nightwalker Opening)** _

Her eyes open slowly, and her hands, no longer dainty, rub away the sleep. She stays on the cushy blue bedspread and stares at the wall, the same blue.

But she only sees grey.

Except in her memories, they are vivid, full of bright beautiful color and the friends she and Kagome were forced to leave. She remembers Sango and Miroku, who got together shortly after the fall of Naraku. She remembers Jaken, always faithful. She remembers Shippo and Kirara. The fox demon's probably all grown up now. Just like her.

But most of all she remembers her Lord Sesshomaru, the first person to care for her after her family's death and his brother, the half-breed, Inuyasha. He's the reason Kagome wanted to leave the Feudal Era.

Rin loves the demon lord more than anything, just like how Kagome loved Inuyasha more than anything...

But that is the past, a past that they'd love to change but can't.

Sometimes at night, she stares out at the waxing moon and imagines that it's the crescent moon on the Dog Demon Lord's forehead. She imagines that the silvery clouds that float in the star-dusted sky are the silvery strands of his hair. The fireflies fluttering around under the night sky remind her of his eyes, a beautiful gold like the chain around her neck.

It was the last present he ever got to give her, and she cherishes it. Even to the point of grasping onto it as she sleeps. But she doesn't really see it's color. She doesn't see any colors. None. She only sees grey.


	2. Black

Chapter 2: Black

**_Emptiness is filling me_ **

**_To the point of agony_ **

**_Growing darkness taking dawn_ **

**_I was me but now he's gone_ **

**_-Fade to Black (Metallica)_ **

A sigh greets the dawn and its still air. The owner of said sigh dresses quietly for a day spent away from this house. Kagome's been awfully moody lately, making Rin's sorrow heighten.

She can't take another day cooped up away from the rest of the world. Even if she's not allowed off of the property since the accident. Since her eyes turned gold. Since her fangs and claws grew and her hair turned silver. Since she became a demon.

She wonders why Kagome won't let her go back now. Maybe it's because she'll get lonely, because it certainly isn't that Rin can't protect herself. In fact Rin can protect herself better than ever before.

She knows how to fight with both a sword and a bow, and she's not so bad at hand-to-hand combat. She joined a dojo so she could one day go back to the Demon Lord. Thank God she graduated at black belt level before the accident. Hell, it happened just two days after that, at sundown…

Yes that was when she lost her colors.


	3. Red

Chapter 3: Red

**_Deep wells must be dug_ **

**_if you want clear water_ **

**_Rose-red, oh Rose-red_ **

**_Deep waters don't run still_ **

**_-Rosenrot (Rammstein)_ **

Rin stares out into the distant horizon at the blue sky turning so many colors and wishes she could see them again. Her fangs nip at her lower lip, letting blood run down her chin before she turns back around, walking back into the heart of the Higurashi Shrine. She passes the well and sighs, knowing that without the Sacred Jewel she can't go back.

But still she stares wishing she knew where the Jewel was hidden.

Only Kagome knows that and she isn't telling. God only knows how many times Rin has tried to get that information out of her. No matter how hard she tries Kagome keeps the secret under wraps. It's really starting to piss her off.

And that's not an easy feat.

With another sigh, Rin walks inside of Kagome's home to find dinner left on the table for her.

She smiles. Always worried that she won't eat, Kagome leaves food for her no matter where she looks. And it makes Rin just a little happier that someone's looking out for her, but that's not what's on her mind. No…

She rummages in the cupboards looking for a hidden catch, anywhere for where there Jewel could be until…

"Rin, go to bed." The black haired woman stands in the doorway with an exhausted look on her face.

"Yes, Kagome…" Rin slinks back out and upstairs, saddened, even as she stares out of the corner of the window at the well house.


	4. White

Chapter 4: White

**_Nights in white satin, never reaching the end,_ **

**_Letters I've written, never meaning to send._ **

**_Beauty I'd always missed with these eyes before._ **

**_Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore._ **

**_-Nights in White Satin (The Moody Blues)_ **

Rin wakes up in the middle of the night, yawning. She rubs at her eyes, mindful of her claws near the delicate flesh. With a stretch, she moves from the bed to her desk and pulls a piece of paper out. A pen that once belonged to the miko in the house soon follows making words appear on the stark white expanse in her elegant script.

It's another letter to the man she may never see again. The pen, pink with a purple ball on the end, rests comfortably in her hand. It's funny how familiar the ball looks to her… so familiar.

Then it hits her. Could it be? Is it really? She rips it off of the pen, caressing it in her hand. "All this time…" she whispers. "I had it all along. The Shikon no Tama." She stands up and runs out of the house as quietly as she can.

The well house stands tall and welcoming in the moonlight; its power reaching out like an old friend. The door slides open softly with a whispering sound, like the wind blowing through a dense grove of trees. The light behind the demoness illuminates the passage to the feudal era, giving her a clear path.

She takes a deep breath before diving in, elation erupting within her soul.

As she emerges she finds thing exactly the same as they always were, despite the fact that more than a decade has passed since her departure. But the wind whispers words of freedom to her ears as it blows her metallic hair around her. And a small puddle from a rain that came not long before her sends her reflection back, reminding her of the accident once again…

And when the reaper brought her back to life… when the demon tried to eat her.

A scent on the wind, like a moonlight snowy night where the sakara flowers bloom, floats over to her. Only one demons scent could ever feel this way to her, Sesshomaru, The Demon Lord of the Western Lands.


	5. Purple

Chapter 5: Purple

**_ I never meant to cause you any sorrow. _ **

**_ I never meant to cause you any pain. _ **

**_ I only wanted to one time see you laughing. _ **

**_ I only wanted to see you laughing in the purple rain. _ **

**_ -Purple Rain (Prince) _ **

Sesshomaru yawns in his hand, hiding it carefully in order to keep it from Jaken. The green demon gives him a knowing look. He's one of the few that the Demon Lord let know in one way or another of how Rin's disappearance was affecting him. Only Jaken could know of how his colors disappeared to the shades of grey he'd known very well before he'd met her.

The color problem, the ancient way of finding a dog demon's soul mate, is only fixed when said soul mate is found. Most of his kind live out their lives never knowing color, but as soon as they do they never want to lose it.

Ever since that day when she disappeared into the well, his colors faded away, and he despaired as he thought of her. Once a month, exactly on this very day, he'd spend the day at the well, hoping that she'd come. But she never does…

He sits down at the base of the tree just across from the well as Jaken leaves to go see Shippo and the others in the village, and quickly falls asleep.

Rin grasps at the top of the well, pulling herself up. Her eyes open wide and she lets out a whispering gasp. "Sesshomaru?"


	6. Gold and Blue

Chapter 6: Gold and Blue

**_And then there suddenly appeared before me_ **

**_The only one my arms will ever hold_ **

**_I heard somebody whisper please adore me_ **

**_And when I looked the Moon had turned to gold_ **

**_-Blue Moon (Ella Fitzgerald)_ **

Sesshomaru's head jerks to the side and his eyes widen. "Rin, is that you?"

Her silver hair falls in front of her face, and her golden pools glow as she scrambles out of the well, falling flat onto her face. She rolls onto her back with a whispered "yes." She smiles softly, showing fangs.

He stands up smoothly, holding out a hand for her to take. She accepts, using him to stand up, and as she does, the shoulder of her shirt falls down, displaying a long scar that goes all the way down her back. Sesshomaru's hand reaches up to touch it gently. "What happened?"

"A demon," she whispers, "I'm grateful to it."

"Why?"

"Because, it woke up this side of me. The side that can be with you… forever."

"Y-you're a demon… How?"

"I don't know exactly. But I made a wish and it came true. Now I'm with you, again and we'll never part." At this, his mouth opens up in a grin and his hand reaches up into her hair to pull her into a kiss. When they part, he laughs, watching as his colors come back.

"Do you accept me as a demon?"

"Of course, if you will do me an honor."

"What honor?"

"Will you become my bride?"

"Perhaps," she says wistfully.

He smiles softly and whispers in her ear. "I think that was supposed to be a yes, Rin, the Lady of the Western Lands."

"So what if it was."

"Then this." And he kisses her again.


End file.
